Three Can Sometimes Be Just Right
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Natalya, Toris, and Feliks may seem like an odd group of people especially one that could get along and enjoyed being around each other despite their differences. Their differences made them who they are and allowed their love to grow and become what it has. Sometimes three can be better than any other number for such a relationship. PoLietBel. (OT3 thirty day challenge.)
1. Baking Disaster Initially

Natalya stared at the surely disastrous sweets that she and Feliks had tried to make based off of what her Polish husband wanted and so far, it was not turning out like it was supposed to.

She wondered rather irritably whether Feliks even had an accurate recipe for this supposed treat.

"Feliks, did we follow the directions well?" Natalya asked him bitterly as only Feliks had the directions.

"Yeah, but I just made it better." He answered her nonchalantly though even he looked worried over their mess of a creation.

Natalya grumbled under her breath though she was to be interrupted by her other husband returning home.

Toris walked into their home without seeming too surprised over the mess that they'd made over something that was not looking anywhere close to edible.

Thankfully, Toris stepped in to bake with them and to help them out by following the recipe which he had somehow memorized and gave them both easy tasks for the two of them that had been in that kitchen for quite a while.

In the end, after Natalya and Feliks and spent nearly a full day in the kitchen trying to bake quick to make snacks, Toris had saved the day, and the sweets couldn't have tasted any better than they did now.


	2. Sleeping Positions And Cuddling

With eyes closed and dreams set in mind, naturally positions shifted though when they went to sleep, Natalya was in the middle though her position in the middle would not change.

Feliks shifted closer and tossed his leg around his wife's waist as he cuddled closer to her and held her gently in his arms.

Toris had cuddled closer to Natalya as well with his hands delicately wrapped around her and pulling her closer; he didn't leave Feliks out of this affection as one of his hands looped over to intertwine with Feliks' fingers where his hand laid on Natalya's waist.

Natalya, too, was not left out from cuddling her two husbands though she would argue if anyone told her that she did cuddle them; she'd let her foot intertwine with Toris's in her sleep as her hands came to rest with one on Feliks and the other on Toris from where they both touched her.

She had shifted closer to Toris to let her head snuggle under his cheeks and at the same time, her movement drew Feliks closer.

Natalya vastly enjoyed being the center of affection whenever she slept in the middle though sometimes in her wakeful hours she complained about being squished between them and wanted to lay on the side.

They weren't overwhelmingly picky on who slept in the middle however as they often switched who slept where depending on who's turn it was that night though if someone really wanted to sleep in the middle and be cuddled that night, they were able to regardless of who's turn it was.

Toris though was the best cuddler inside and outside the middle of the bed as even in his sleep, he made sure to include the both of them; it was never one without the other.

He never cared whether he could sleep in the middle or not and always allowed whoever wanted to sleep in the middle or the sides to do so.

The Lithuanian would still cuddle them both regardless in either way though his answer if asked was that he was just happy to sleep in the bed with the two people that he'd fallen in love with.

Feliks like Natalya secretly or may be not so secretly loved the middle as he was the one being cuddled on two sides as well; he didn't necessarily feel as lonely or as left out as Natalya sometimes did, so his reason for preferring the middle was a different one.

He craved attention in some way pretty frequently though he often didn't have the confidence to ask for it or to try to draw anyone's attention in when he was near strangers or in public though in some ways his desire to sleep in the middle could be similar to Natalya's as he often didn't get a lot of attention outside of the house unless he knew everyone that day or whether someone spotted his kept up to date, fashion sense.

Feliks could feel just as unnoticed in his own ways through his own life and being cuddled by both of his lovers at night felt wonderful.

He loved to be cuddled by them both regardless.


	3. A New Start

Felicija smiled as she watched Daina and Nikolai speak for their first real conversation; she was nervous though and scared of the fact that Nikolai could take her girlfriend away from her, but she couldn't help but allow this as she liked him too and could trust Daina.

Daina was so easily flustered at the moment which was really cute in her girlfriend's eyes who watched the two talk.

Felicija stepped forward though she knew that she, herself, would more than likely fight with Nikolai as they had often fought before.

The Polish woman was startled by the hand that intertwined with her own, and she couldn't help blushing at Daina's support of her despite everything.

Felicija was even more startled at how Nikolai spoke to her gently much like he had with Daina, and so she relaxed; things might just go well after all.

She smiled widely at Nikolai which Felicija would not doubt if it was her first time for doing so around him.

Nervous fear melted away as they could work things out between the three of them even though it was complicated and would take some time.


	4. Hair Styling And Make Up

Feliks watched as Natalya boredly flipped through the magazine in front of her.

"Do you want me to style your hair like the ones in the magazine?" He tried as he watched her set it down.

"I don't really care." Natalya shrugged, but Feliks just smiled and sat behind her, slowly braiding her silver hair.

The Polish man smiled as he spent quite some time working on the braid and feeling her soft hair run smoothly through his fingers as she leaned against him.

Feliks continued to smile as he finished braiding her long hair and as Toris came home only to be redirected to the living room as he and Natalya underwent Feliks's fashion craze as he had them both change to clothes that he picked out for them.

He beamed as he stared at the lovely and beautiful people that he had made to look this different and couldn't resist dressing up as well.

The fact that all three of them were in dresses by the end of it was no major concern for Feliks despite how awkward Toris felt in a dress and how Natalya shifted her clothes around with her as she was not used to be dolled up.

At least the three of them had fun together despite how strange it probably would seem to an outsider to see the two men and the woman dressed up in 'women's' clothes.


	5. Knives Versus Fashion

Feliks flipped through the channels, looking for the fashion based show that he really wanted to watch which would be fine on any other day except today when Natalya really needed to see that new show that somehow or another revolved around knives much to Feliks's horror.

Toris personally would watch either as he was alright regardless of the show though he wasn't a huge fashionista or a huge knife or horror enthusiast.

He could find himself enjoying one or the other or if not, enjoying how caught up in Natalya or Feliks would get, depending on the particular show.

The Lithuanian however could tell when an argument was coming on based off of how irritated Natalya was getting, how quickly she changed the channel, and how defensive Feliks was getting.

Naturally the Polish man started questioning their girlfriend on whether she was a woman and Natalya charged back with are you really a man much to Toris's horror and Feliks's rage.

He tried to immediately soothe the argument back into a more relaxed conversation and when that seemed impossible to offer recording one or another of the shows which Feliks stated might ruin how new the trends were and where Natalya stated that she wanted to know if she liked the show first or not.

Toris finally decided over a coin toss to decide which one would get recorded which sadly enough for Feliks told him to wait until Natalya's show was over before he could watch his show.

Feliks claimed that Toris had to have just been siding with Natalya all along though he ended up being drawn into the show much like Toris would come to be as well.

Sometimes, they all could be more interested to watching Natalya's shows that she'd picked out than watching the same series of Feliks's new episodes though they would all be forced to sit back and watch Feliks's show soon enough which proved to be interesting in a far different way and told them exactly how they would more than likely be dressing for the rest of the week.


	6. Little And Chaste Kisses

Feliks and Natalya leaned in at once to send the fluttery feeling of a kiss upon a cheek to their mutual lover.

Toris's face flushed despite himself and he smiled.

Feliks though decided soon enough to ask to be in the middle and receive some cute pecks to his cheeks though of course, Natalya wanted that too.

She felt more qualified for that due to all of her past rejections and all of the hurt that she suffered and claimed that Feliks only wanted the attention aspect of it which would help lead their individual arguments into a full on bickering fight to which Toris once again had to decide how to solve it, and so he had Feliks switch places with himself.

When the blond haired, Polish man received his kisses, his eyes sparkled, his face flushed, and he smiled confidently and happily.

Naturally then, Toris chose to switch their positions again, so that Natalya would get her turn as well.

Her reaction was a subdued and small smile that to them shown a sign of great happiness and a lovely blush that swirled around her face and dropped a tad lower.

Toris and Feliks smiled back at each other and at her, just happy despite the previous argument to make one another so happy.

It truly was the little things in life that could make someone surprisingly really happy and together.

With the three of them together, it could be beautiful and innocent such as this moment had been for them.

These little kisses meant the world for them despite how simple they may seem to others; the feelings that spread throughout them and through these little actions were innocent and strong.


	7. Soothing Aching Muscles

Toris leaned back and slowly let his fingers ease the muscles in Feliks's back as he moved his hands in circular motions and easily could have spent hours soothing every trace of stress or tight muscles simply by doing this.

Neither Feliks or Natalya knew how to massage correctly, so whenever they felt that they more than likely needed one, they headed straight over to Toris who gladly would soothe those pains and aches away with practiced ease.

Feliks sighed and did not want to move from where he was as he was relaxed and comfortable though with a slight nudge on Toris's part and a commanding stance and look towards Feliks from Natalya had him slowly moving out of the way and letting Natalya lay down.

She attempted to relax as she tried to breathe very steadily before he began though she would naturally relax after he'd begun and her muscles would sort themselves out, comfortably.


	8. Maddie X Raven X Dexter? Ever After High

He grinned up past the pinks and the blues and appeared strikingly feminine with her makeup and her clothing.

Natalya rolled her eyes, "You look cute."

She was only being half-sarcastic.

"Thank you," 'She' curtsied, "Is Toris ready?"

"He was working on getting everything on perfectly." Natalya sighed though she was fine with it.

"You, two, are so lucky! Tori plays Dexter who loves you, and you kind of like him back too." Feliks pouted which nearly appeared childish with the cosplay that he was wearing.

"Who says that Maddie and Raven, don't have some fun when they're alone?" Natalya leaned forward to drag Feliks closer to her.

He shuddered but stood his ground, "Whose to say they do? They are like the best of friends!"

Feliks could not resist arguing that point.

"Don't you think that would be a fun story along with how Dexter finally charms Raven?" Natalya teased as she leaned closer until their lips were a hairs breadth apart.

"Only if I am the reason that it falls into place." Feliks winked, relaxing in his crossplay.

Natalya laughed lightly, "The real person in control is Raven Queen."

Feliks pouted, prepared to defend his character when Toris left the room with his geeky and fake glasses on and his suit perfectly upon him.

Feliks's eyes widened, "You look so hot dressed like Dexter! I retract my previous statement of Dexter not being hot!"

Natalya couldn't help but laugh lightly and smile slightly at hearing Feliks admit to that prior thought.

Toris's face flushed, "Why did you suggest him if you didn't find him attractive?"  
"Because you can make anything look hot." This was spoken confidently by the Polish man that was currently dressed up like a girl.

Natalya smiled, "I think that you both do."  
No explanations were needed for the both of them to hear the underlying compliment there.

Once the kissing began, it became harder to drag the three of them away to head to the convention.


	9. Equal Support

Natalya sighed though she moved to pull Feliks closer and held him against herself in an attempt to comfort the crying and hurting male before her.

It was still at least a few minutes before Toris would arrive home.

She smiled as she held the Polish man closer to her, letting him cry against her shoulder as she rubbed circles on his back; she'd never been the best at this, but she would try for those that she loved.

Natalya reverted back to comforting sayings and phrases in Belorussian that she used to hopefully soothe Feliks's pain and to potentially allow him to relax.

She loved him and could and would not be distracted from being here for him and offering the best comfort that she could for him.

The soft footsteps that told of Toris's arrival helped Natalya feel more confident with the situation though only slightly more.

Toris sat down on the bed and learned about what had happened by talking to Feliks in a soft mixture of Lithuanian and Polish that would soon enough have the Polish man clinging to the other male despite the blond's tears.

He always seemed to know what to say to dispel any anger or sadness or frustration as Toris naturally had that comforting quality to him; Natalya felt a slight smile turn up on her lips as she cuddled closer to the both of them.

Things would slowly calm down though thankfully she and Toris had made a vow of sorts to always be there for Feliks though it was exceptionally noticeable through actions such as today's ones.

They loved him and that love encouraged them to support him when they needed to and that love also shown that they could rely on each other and on Feliks due to their bond and their love.


	10. Refusal To Let Alfred Make A Move

Feliks's arm came tighter around Toris's waist while Natalya's hand kept a firm grip on their Lithaunian boyfriend's hand.

They both knew on a deeper level that Toris would not ever cheat on them with Alfred, but on a different level, they desired to keep the American's hands off of their mutual lover.

Alfred chattered away as if ignorant of that fact while Toris would not mention that while he was around Alfred or anyone else, but he knew of both of his loves' possessive and jealous tendency though they never went off the wall with it as they both desired the ability to be independent and for Toris to do so.

Neither wanted any of the three of them to have to 'become' someone else.

Natalya was eager as was Feliks though to get away from Alfred as he did have feelings for Toris once a time ago and possibly still did though the American and Lithuanian had stayed friends all this time despite that fact.

The two lovers of Toris did not want to risk the chance that Alfred could make a move on the Lithuanian that they loved, so they stayed close.


	11. Frozen Sing-A-Longs

"Come on!" Feliks cheered, letting him see American Disney movies was probably not such a great idea as this moment continued to prove to them.

"No." Natalya was firm on her stance; she would not sing that wretched Disney song about Letting Go.

She hated it, and it, in no way, bared any resemblance to herself at all.

"Please, Natalya, Tori!" His begging may be seen as pitiful to outsiders, but it could be downright heartbreaking to those that already cared possibly too much for him.

Toris sighed, "I will."

The Lithuanian of the three had his own mental strength, but other than that which came out in more serious moments, he seemed to have no backbone much to Natalya's frustration especially when their shared lover begged to do ridiculous things regardless of her rational reasoning.

She knew now that she'd give in as well and join in the song despite hating it as the two of them goofing off always sent something loose within her body and motivated her to be just as goofy and to have just as much fun, so she did.

Natalya tried with all of her might to capture the moving emotion of that song and to establish an air in the room of a skilled actress that has let down her walls to be fully transformed by her new and current role.

She managed to pull off a decent Elsa and not just due to their vaguely similar appearances either though it was enough to get Toris and Feliks to cheer and clap for her as if she were some new celebrity.

May be a few moments of their antics was a beautiful thing though it didn't sway her on how awful the song was for her to hear.


	12. Purikura Photo Shoot

Feliks tugged the two of them closer to the pink and sparkly booth that seemed to Feliks to promise endless amounts of joy and fun, and he couldn't resist sharing these moments with his two lovers.

He managed to just barely convince Natalya and Toris that this would fun for them to do on their dates, and so now, he just encouraged them to get in and take pretty and sometimes silly pictures with him.

Natalya groaned at first at the concept of doing so, but towards the end of their photo shoot however, she seemed to have lightened up in regards to it, and now was 'decorating' their pictures with them on the touch screen.

Feliks wanted cute little hearts, but Natalya found that too cliche while Toris would have been fine without even having decorated the pictures.

In the end, one of the pictures decorated and printed from the machine had hearts like Feliks wanted while one had Natalya's design at least and some of the others were undecorated whether as a present for Toris or as a sign of Feliks and Natalya giving up seemed irrelevant.

All were happy and with cute and often silly pictures as they walked home that day.


	13. LoveRideWas Not Quite Designed For Three

Feliks grinned as he saw possibly the worst attraction ever in Natalya's eyes; it was one of those rivers of love type things that she found stupidly cliche and very annoying.

Of course, Feliks though had a far different view of it and persisted that they should all managed to fit in the boat together without one being placed in the back despite the fact that Natalya was pretty sure that they'd get caught doing that.

Toris looked just as apprehensive at the prospect of fitting three on a single and small bench though not so much over the ride however.

The decision only grew more difficult when Feliks shown them his puppy eyes and continuously insisted that it would be very fun regardless and literally begged for them to say, "yes."

Sometimes Natalya questioned their decisions between themselves as lovers, and this was definitely one of those moments as she felt horrendously cramped in between both Toris and Feliks and nervous over whether the staff for the ride would notice that there were three in a seat and not two.

Thankfully or not so thankfully depending on how one looked at it, the worker did not notice that fact, and the ride began.

It was just as cliche and overly sappy as Natalya assumed it to be, but Feliks seemed to enjoy cuddling against her while the ride went on as he looked at every 'cute' scene while they rode the ride.

Naturally, their good luck could not last as the man that ran the ride complained and shooed them off upon seeing three in one boat once their boat had stopped.

Feliks tugged them along to more rides within the amusement park before Natalya could suggest a 'scary' one.

Why did they decide to go on a date at an amusement park again?  
Though no one in the polyamorous relationship did not have fun, so any complaints were really were meaningless that day.


	14. The Day That They Met

The new kid stared down at her toes as she listened to the excited chatter in the room.

She wanted to say something fun and cool, but nothing came to mind from where she stood in front of the classroom, and her nerves ran amuck.

Naturally, one of the kids had to ask 'her' to sit with him as she was cute and so on; she'd have to let him down easy though it would probably not come out that way as 'she' was actually a young boy and really loved wearing girls' clothes which eventually his parents gave up on changing that habit.

Feliks figured that he liked girls as he'd had quite a few crushes from time to time which seemed to further confuse his parents and never had he seemed to like a boy like that, but then again, boys always thought him to be female and often times where very mean when expressing that opinion.

He quietly moved to the back where a brown haired boy was coloring and a pretty, platinum girl sat, paying no mind to the new student and a little bit away an excited kid was turned away speaking a language other than English to an annoyed looking kid behind him.

Feliks briefly wondered if he'd ever get confident to say what he wanted to when he was near strangers.

"What's your name?" The brown haired boy asked him.

"Feliks, what's yours?" The Polish boy felt the need to whisper back upon noticing the teacher go to start the class.

"Toris." The brown haired boy answered him.

"You're not going to call me a girl and try to get me to date you, are you?" Feliks accidentally let those words slip from his lips.

"I won't. You're a boy unless you want me to call you a girl." Toris seemed to naturally be pretty calm for a kid and very nice.

"I'm not a girl. I wish that there were more people like you in the world. My parents sometimes don't realize that I'm a boy either." Feliks muttered, "Because I like these clothes, people look at me as if I am a girl."

Feliks pouted.

"That's stupid. You're clearly a boy." The only girl at the table spoke up.

"You know too?" Feliks felt the light pressure of tears in his eyes.

"You don't really look that much like a girl anyway, not more than Toris does anyway." The platinum haired girl shrugged.

"Can you both be my friends since you understand?" Feliks asked them both.

"We can." The girl at their table answered as Toris answered, "Yes."

That was the day that a few five year olds met that would shape their lives forever; crushes were to be discovered later on on each other and a relationship would grow based off of that and last.

They were happy with childhood innocence though while many aspects of that innocence would remain, they would grow closer and more in love with each passing day starting from the day that they met.


	15. Dinner Date

Natalya found herself standing here nervously, possibly too early for their date, and felt the simple fear that they'd both stand her up and that Feliks would not like what she was wearing.

She waited nearly impatiently; her nerves growing with each second though at the sight of seeing her two boyfriends arrive, she felt that fear melt away.

Feliks smiled widely at his girlfriend and even complimented what she wore which sent warm and pleasant tingles along her veins and a sweet blush to her face.

"Thank you." She smiled as she leaned closer to him and to Toris as well; slowly, though as the normal conversation went on, they moved to enter the restaurant that was behind Natalya.

Feliks wanted something sweet and sugary as he loved to snack while Natalya ordered something that contained more meat and food in general that vaguely resembled Belorussian food; Toris ordered something else entirely.

The three happily went back to talking over what may have seemed irrelevant to outsiders but really for them, it felt like the perfect conversation with how cheerful, lighthearted, and funny, it seemed.

Slowly or quickly depending on perspective, their day went much to their sadness though the goodbye hugs and kisses would probably last really long compared to whatever anyone else found normal as they just did not want to leave each others' sides and head home though they knew at the same time that they had to.


	16. Our Complex Fairytale

Once upon a time...

Sadly this is not a story where a prince meets his princess, saves her, and they get married in the end.

It's far more complex than that as it details an almost forbidden love affair between a princess, her knight, and a prince.

She first knew love to be when she met Toris beneath the large trees of her yard and further discovered it when they'd shared their first kiss.

Her heart had raced and her mind had dreamt of such a brilliant happy ending for such a love though when she went and told her father that she was in love, she discovered the cruelest and harshest fate; he was unwilling to let her marry a knight regardless if how much she cared for him.

She discovered heartbreak and its cruelties after her father had rejected their right to be together.

Natalya grew to be less optimistic in time and slowly drew more in on herself though she continued to see Toris which if her father knew that would blame it on an act of rebellion and teenage stupidity as she had grown older in time from her childhood age when she'd first fallen for Toris.

Quickly enough, the time would come for her to meet her fiance, a prince from a foreign land, whom she did not care much to meet.

Feliks though exceeded any expectations of what a prince would be to her and for her as she slowly realized that she was falling for him though not out of love with Toris when she met him and spent time with him.

Somehow, this slowly grew to more and more moments spent with such a man that had managed to claim another part of her heart and expand it.

Natalya knew not who she loved anymore as she had fallen for both Toris and Feliks; she wished that she could know of who she truly loved though she quickly came to realize that she could not love one without the other.

She spent more and more time with them both especially together, and quickly she realized that not only had she fallen for them both, they'd fallen for each other as well.

Natalya knew that her father would not accept that fact, so the three of them grew more drawn into just each other and when the time would come for her marriage to Feliks, she would also have Toris be their knight.

No one would know other than them that they had considered the three of them married even without proper law dictating such a marriage after she had married Feliks until this story would be told to all those willing to listen.


	17. Heated Passions

Slowly tantalizing skin was touched as if it were for a slow display of pleasurable torture, and eagerly hands tugged bodies closer and lips locked in bruising yet desirable kisses.

Feliks currently had managed to pull Natalya on top of him while Toris scooted closer on the bed just to lean up and leave little love bites along Natalya's neck as Feliks kissed her.  
Natalya's low groans of approval were just enough to tell them that she wanted it just as badly as they did.

This pleasurable torture was not something that just up and vanished one moment as they spent hours interlocked in such moments.


	18. Not Good Enough

Feliks pouted as he watched the other two chat amongst themselves, and it reminded him much too harshly of the crush that Toris used to have on Natalya and only on her.

He bit his pouting lip in an attempt to not draw their attention and to distract himself from his emotional pain and the thoughts that whirled around his head, causing heartache.

Sadly, his attempts at avoiding such pain were easily thwarted by the tears in his eyes and those steady thoughts like gnats that never left his head for a single moment.

It hurt to see them flirt softly among themselves and to hear people say that the two of them made a really cute couple.

Where really did Feliks fit in all this?  
Was he really that nagging and annoying friend that just forced himself into this polyamorous relationship?

Was he really that insistent, blind, or stupid?

He loved them both yet his heart still ached at being left out regardless of whatever he told it, and his mind still reeked of harsh jealousy.

Every old insecurity came back at him at full force.

Did he not look cute enough?

Was he an unattractive man or just as unattractive in a dress?

Was he just not good enough?

Feliks felt his legs cave and his heart break further as he fell to the ground and stared up at the two that he'd fallen for yet still wished for more attention and more love thrown his way.

It was impossible; what ever made him think that this could work out?

There were three of them not the perfect two from before.

Feliks mustn't have been good enough for him; self-loathing filled his body as tears leaked out and out onto the ground, and his heart shattered to smaller than ever pieces.

What if he couldn't pick these pieces back up again; was he forever worthless to them?


	19. Loving Care (Sequel to Not Good Enough)

Natalya had been the first to react, dropping down to her knees in front of the other.

She immediately though awkwardly went to wipe away the tears in Feliks's eyes and quickly went to kiss his bleeding lips with light and gentle pecks full of love despite the fact that the blood was landing on and potentially staining her lips.

Natalya had never been one for hugely affectionate displays, but she couldn't let Feliks hurt like this, because long ago, she'd given her heart up to him, and it killed her emotionally to see him so badly hurt.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." She felt Toris lean down to kneel beside them and heard how he spoke that last "I love you," with her.

There was a simple relief in his presence beside her and a gentle comfort to the fact that he'd also stood up for the other male.

Feliks stared at them with tear stained cheeks, and Natalya could not resist leaning forward and hugging their fashionista husband as she wished that she could just stop him from hurting though like him, she'd at times felt the harsh emotions of such even though they all loved each other.

She understood his pain and realized that they'd accidentally brought it on to him and with that knowledge, she'd fight to help gently soothe the pain that she knew may come back soon or later or be ignored forever.

It was unpredictable with its occurrences yet still could hurt too harshly to believe at times.

* * *

Feliks watched his other halves as he sipped his hot chocolate and felt his body warm up physically while his heart warmed up at the worry on their faces and the love found there.

He'd forgotten just how much they cared and how much they'd fight for him whether from his own self or from another's harm.

Feliks loved them more than he could have ever believed or imagined before, but now could not get enough of.

He just wanted to give them all a big hug and enthusiastic and gentle as well as loving kisses to show them just how much they mattered to him and what this had all meant to the blond Pole in the end.


	20. The Three Of Us

They had not planned for it to rain and had not realized that it would as the three teens hung out around Feliks's pool.

Since it wasn't storming, and they were already dressed in their swimsuits and wet, Feliks begged them to stay out.

Natalya found herself cracking at least one smile at all of Feliks's antics and how with proper persuading, Toris would join it.

She couldn't remember the last time, she had laughed this much!

The Belorusian swam closer though it was only close enough for her to duck in for a quick kiss from Feliks amid the pouring rain.

There was just something about these two, this day despite its rain, and these moments together that made Natalya feel welcome, at home, and very happy all at once.

She savored them though she wondered how they had ever found her and why thay'd let her in when she could be such a kill joy, she loved spending time with them and just may be she was not as much of a spoil sport as she saw herself to be.

Natalya loved the two boys that had fallen for her and for some reason, they loved her too and wanted to spend these lovely moments with her.

She knew that really they were just normal moments that felt perfect and amazing to her that she could never see getting old as they were new each time and just as beautiful as the time before.

The teenage female watched both of her boyfriends splash at each other which Feliks had been sure to instigate and relaxed against the cooling water and the raindrops falling down onto them and the clear water.

Natalya could not resist her own affectionate smiles at seeing the two that she loved so happy and having so much fun.

It was relaxing just to watch the two of them and even more fun when they dragged her into their silly game; she decided that acting somewhat childish when around the right people was a lovely thing to do as she had so much fun and could not remember a time when she had had so much fun and laughed so much close together.

She knew somewhere deep down that they would and could last together through every obstacle with their uplifting joys and loving moments and the bond that she could feel between them.

Natalya was definitely not alone anymore.


	21. Being Lost Can Sometimes Be Enjoyable

Natalya did not know quite how this happened, but all of a sudden, she was not near Katyusha or Ivan.

She wandered aimlessly across town with next to no recollection of how she had gotten here from the festival or fair that was going on elsewhere; she just knew that she was lost though she wished that she did not know that fact at all.

The young girl wandered step after step after step as she took vaguely familiar streets to unfamiliar streets and eventually she bumped into another kid or two which sent fear spiking all the way to her heart, because they were strangers.

The kid in front of her wore a pretty pink skirt though his shirt appeared sort of boyish which confused the young girl who was pretty sure that the blond in front of her was a girl about her age.

Beside the blond and holding his hand, was a cute little brunette boy who was dressed simply.

She stared up at the two who were slightly taller than her with slightly fearful and definitely wide eyes.

"Y-You're not mean, are you?" She asked with her best and strongest voice that she could summon from her small frame today after having came across two strangers while she was alone.

"I'm not." The blond 'girl' answered her as she smiled at Natalya, "I'm Feliks. Mom doesn't know that I'm wearing one of her skirts over my pants today, but it was so pretty that I couldn't resist."

"I was helping Feliks get home, and I'm Toris." The brunette seemed nearly awkward if not awkward already, and Natalya wondered why that was.

"So you're both boys?" Somewhere in the way that Feliks spoke and what he said as well as his other clothes told her so.

"Yeah," Feliks answered her with a bright smile.

* * *

Natalya was startled as the two strangers had helped her out a lot in finding her big brother and her big sister.

She missed them within the nearly an hour if not more time that she'd spent away, wandering aimlessly and completely lost.

Toris had been the biggest help with taking her back to the festival though Feliks had tried his best to help out as well though since he was lost as well, it didn't really do Natalya any good though she was happy that he also tried to help.

She felt the slightest smile and blush cross her features as she remembered that they'd both kissed one of her cheeks when they said goodbye and Feliks had also picked flowers for her.

Natalya felt the twinges of her first ever crush though she doubted that there were words that could explain these feelings inside of her to her older siblings.


	22. Lather Up! (The Only One Sunburnt)

Natalya rolled her eyes when she heard Feliks whine about possibly getting sun burnt and getting skin cancer, and so she noticed out of the corner of her eye, Toris had begun to spread sunscreen over the third person in their group of three.

She personally did not care if she felt the sun on her today and felt that she wouldn't get sun burnt, but really wanted either Feliks or Toris to help her out with the sunscreen regardless.

The Belorusian went forward and asked Toris and Feliks to help her apply sunscreen and surprisingly enough, the two of them agreed to both do so.

She relaxed against their blanket that rested on the sand as she felt feather light touches on her skin that like a back massage relaxed her muscles and left her even happier.

* * *

Somehow, Feliks had convinced the two of them to play in the ocean with him much like how they'd played as teenagers in Feliks's pool regardless of most weather occurrences.

Natalya caught herself smiling at all of those old memories and once again at her boyfriends' silly antics and the fun that they caused her when she ended up joining in as well.

She smiled as she relaxed and just goofed off under the sun with the two of them.

* * *

Toris winced as the two people behind him took to applying aloe to his sunbrunt back and skin.

He desperately needed it after having been the only one not lathered up in the stuff and then allowed to relax and play.

Feliks had found it pretty funny upon learning that though calmed down when he realized that Toris was actually hurt and needed both his and Natalya's help.

She'd patiently waited for him much like how Toris always did.

Love certainly helped her grow in amazing ways as it did with both of her boyfriends as well.


	23. Hugging Those That Are Found

Natalya smiled; she knew that they wouldn't find her up high in this tree especially Feliks since he was 'it.'

She smirked as she watched the blond boy on the ground beneath her call out, "Ready or not, here I come!"

He glanced around himself as if the two that were hiding would be hiding in plain sight though he never even thought of looking up to find her.

Natalya watched him though as he took off running in a different direction where she could see from her vantage point that Toris was hiding; he was never all that great at hiding regardless though seeing him so clearly from up here was the only way for her to see him without walking towards him.

His hiding spot was somehow decent compared to other ones of his though it didn't take long for Feliks to find him and launch a hug his way, so that no one could say that he hadn't 'tagged' the ones that he'd found like how some of the kids at school claimed.

She had a feeling that Toris enjoyed the little hugs that their best friend gave him, but that was a crush produced thought based off of keen observation though truthfully Natalya sort of kind of liked them back, but she was never a hugger nor did she want to go easy playing a game with anyone.

The only girl of their group hissed when Toris pointed her right out to Feliks.

Toris was good at finding people especially once Feliks or someone else had found him as he paid attention and had great memory while Natalya strugged as seeker as Feliks hid in a very different place each time.

She realized that she had to climb down now as Feliks could not climb trees and even hated attempting to do so.

Natalya hid her small smile against Feliks's shoulder as he hugged her; she was never really a hugger after all.


	24. Strange Three

The cat purred; her light, grey ears perched on top of her head.

Her long hair that was only slightly lighter with its silvery contrast created a sight to behold for the others nearby.

There was her mostly human peacock hybrid husband with only the personality traits of the creature that helped make him up as he had no feathers.

Then there was the other male in the room with brown, slighty wavy ears on top of his head and yet his loyal nature was his most defining trait.

The fact that like all others in their hometown, they shared animal traits was not what made them stick out in any way, shape, or form.

They stuck out due to the fact that a peacock, a cat, and a dog had somehow managed to co-exist and had gotten married.

Sadly, the three of them could not have children due to their major differences as species.

Feliks though was mostly fine with that as kids may make a mess or ruined his clothes until he thought more of what having little peacocks running around would mean.

Natalya though just wanted their attention for now as she tugged her sharp nails into Feliks's stomach to beg him to give her affection in some way though due to the potential of ruining his clothes, the affection seemed more violent until Toris jumped in as if to protect the two of them from hurting one another.

They made a strange trio, but at least they had each other.


	25. Interesting Team

She stared in disbelief at the two that she would be working on this case with; one was a very annoying, male fashionista that somehow managed to do something around here while the other was a quiet man that she did not know well who often worked with the male fashionista.

Natalya stared at them as she contemplated what her bosses could have been thinking to have these three work together.

"I-I-I'm Feliks." Stammered out the blond, momentarily startling Natalya with his shyness.

"I'm Toris." The brown haired detective gave her a sweet smile.

Natalya questioned both of their strengths in interrogations as they couldn't have been all that great at being harsh based off of her first impression of them, "I'm Natalya Arlovskaya."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." The brunette's cheeks flushed a light shade of pink, and Natalya realized that he was nervous as well.

She rolled her eyes at that realization, "It is."

Natalya took Toris's hand into a firm handshake, shocking the men in front of her, and causing Toris to gasp as he tried to properly shake her hand for the brief handshake that had ensued.

The Belorussian female could not resist rolling her eyes again at their behavior though primarily Toris's right now; they'd make an 'interesting' team.

* * *

Feliks could surprisingly do well out on the field and so could Toris though she doubted that that was why she'd fallen for them.

There was just something about the two that got along so well and had known each other for ages that appealed to her.

Something about how they treated her despite her and Feliks's fights appealed to her, and she'd managed to really, really like them.

She loved-well may be not loved- spending time with them.

Natalya just knew that something would just have to happen to shift their professional relationship around either to destroy it or to make it more personal.

She refused to admit to anyone that she wanted that; she wanted to be with them in a less professional manner and time.

* * *

Natalya believed that it was Feliks that first tried to court her though quickly she changed her mind; it had to have been Toris as he'd sent her sweet and thoughtful, love letters.

She'd always thought that love letters were stupid and what scared people wrote, but she had changed her mind at having seen the letters that Toris wrote her everyday.

Feliks was the first of her two, new partners to actually speak to her about his feelings which pleasantly surprised her.

He had dressed up and had tried to win her over with a dance routine that he'd been practicing, admittingly, it was kind of cute though she refused to think of herself as being so easily won over.

Natalya had never verbally expressed her interest at these signs of early courting, but it would not take long until she realized that she had to speak up as her heart refused to let her meander through potential indecisiveness any longer.

It really did surprise her that they'd been so accepting and 'eager' for a polyamorous relationship with her and each other.

She guessed that her bosses knew far too well how perfect their partnerships would be though she doubted that they knew just how perfect, they'd be.


	26. Women's Fashion

Natalya did not quite know what Feliks had found so sexy in women's clothing and so while she was dressed up in a fancy and lacy dress as she walked into their bedroom while Toris walked in with a maid dress on.

She believed that Toris stated that that was the most fashionable maid dress currently out much to Natalya's disbelief.

Why did he keep up with that particular side to women's fashion?

She knew that his most desired style of women's clothing changed all the time as just last week, he'd requested that they'd wore bikinis to bed.

Natalya just sometimes wondered why Feliks wanted Toris to crossdress as well as the Lithuanian wasn't really a big fan of doing so, and clothing had to be continuously altered to have the female side of things look great on him.

When he did crossdress, he wasn't bad looking, but still Natalya kind of wondered.


	27. Their Challenge

It was Feliks's idea though Natalya had done nothing to stop it.

Now, she tingled as she felt Toris's eyes remained locked onto them.

If he were on the bed as well, Natalya knew that both she and Feliks would gravitate towards him, and so this now remained as a challenge between the three of them that Toris was not really, fully aware of.

She bit back a muffled moan as she felt way too sharp nails dig into her sides and lips unyielding in their desire for hers on hers.

Natalya would soon enough be pushed back as she felt those lips crawl down to reside at her neck and leave 'cute,' little hickeys in their place.

She felt those same, sharp nails that dug into her sides slip her dress off and carefully refold it and place it on the nightstand to which she'd complained though while Feliks only seemed rough with her, he was always careful with clothes.

Natalya's eye roll was clearly spotted by her Polish husband as he moved to make the evening much more 'exciting' for them.


	28. Celebrating His 'First' Birthday

The fact that they continued to celebrate Feliks's birthday on two different days of the year still astounded them, but today happened to be July twenty second; his first obtained birthday.

Feliks grinned as he stared at the cake that Toris had brought out while Natalya once again double checked that everyone was here to celebrate Feliks's birthday once again.

The fact that they'd repeat this process once again on November eleventh was irrelevant.

Feliks looked ridiculously happy over all who'd shown up, all that he'd invited and more so, and the stack of birthday presents as well as the gorgeous and massive cake before him.

The Polish man though would still pout when they sang happy birthday to him as why couldn't he already try the cake or open his presents?

Natalya smiled at that though did her best to keep on eye roll from happening while she watched Feliks's reactions to this whole party.


	29. Our Wedding

Stepping up there, felt amazing to Belarus though it was among only nature and themselves.

Very few others had wandered in or had discovered that they were holding this ceremony though those that did waited eagerly, nearly as eagerly as the bride and grooms did.

Natalya knew that stepping up there and admitting with the two that she loved that they'd be pronounced married though nerves still churned unsettlingly in her veins, and she could see that same nervous reflected in her future husbands' eyes.

She refused to back away or step down from this as she gazed into two sets of perfect, green eyes that told her as well as words would have that they loved her and that they also felt that same, little bit of nervousness fill their beings up.

The Belorussian smiled as she finally found the desired time for her to say those lovely despite being binding words spoken.

She'd never known what had actually led her to these, two, amazing men, but she was thankful for whatever it was and so remained close to the two that had opened up her heart and had taught her that true love was much more than her crush on her older brother; she remained thankful for that as well.

Natalya was silently filled with a bright kind of joy when she felt the two in front of her set the rings on her fingers, one belonging from each.

She smiled wider than she'd ever remembered knowing and felt those, silly and giddy tears filled up her eyes as she pulled them both in for kisses.


	30. Our Family Of Four

Natalya smiled as she watched their son excitedly head off ahead of them.

Slowly, Feliks's hand swayed her own as she walked beside him and Toris, the other one in their polyamorous relationship or polygamous relationship if one were to consider their family 'unit,' and the fact that they and attended a private ceremony in the mountains a few years ago with mostly just the three of them.

They were happy though, and no pointed fingers and no harsh words could ever draw the three apart especially since they shared a son that they, all, loved.

Natalya smiled as she listened to their son beg them to start setting up their picnic much like how'd they'd planned it out.

She immediately took to helping him with their red and white blanket for the four of them to sit down on and enjoy the tasty and freshly prepared snacks that everyone had helped make.


	31. Like Father, Like Daughter

Felicija acted so much like her father that sometimes she was considered a mini-Feliks which may explain why her father had named her such a name.

This blond haired beauty was the oldest child in their family so far, followed by her younger and close knit sister, Daina.

Daina took after her father in appearance and acted very much like him by thinking things through before them and even enjoyed to learn though she was a fairly quiet kid as well.

She'd also never really cried as a baby.

The two sisters may have been polar opposites though both were excited over their mom's pregnant belly, and the potential younger sister that they'd have.

Felicija wanted to dress her up while Daina just wanted another close friend.

Daina and Felicija were both really excited for that upcoming due date of their mother's.


	32. The Chain Of Colds

Feliks groaned as he rolled around on the bed to scoot much closer to Natalya who had stayed behind today just to make sure that he was doing okay.

Currently, he had a massively high fever compared to his regular temperature, and he currently requested a vomit bucket every five minutes.

Natalya had just said goodbye to the doctor long before though while the news was positive for them, she still worried like crazy over how sick Feliks is.

She'd never expected to wake up in a cold sweat curled up against another cold body for warmth.

Natalya had gotten sick as well which meant that now Toris had to stay home today this time to take care of them though he did so with his ever present in these moments, worrying smile as he made sure to check their temperatures get them medicine, cold washcloths, and to curl the blankets around them better as well as ensured that they both drunk and ate food and water to make it through.

His two spouses looked up at Toris as if they, too, expected him to wake up sick the next day.

Toris had as Feliks had mostly gotten better and so the cycle of who got better when continued.


	33. Different Reactions

They did not always have the time or the ability to all go out drinking together though whenever that happened somehow, they all except usually for Toris got drunk.

The brunette had long since given up and begging them to stop drinking so much as they never listened to him though in new ways every time, he tried to convince them to slow it down significantly.

Right now, as they walked home, no one of them had had that sort of logic.

Feliks was giggling over random things and clinging to Natalya's arms with many excited questions while the Belorussian continuously complained about her position as the third member of their relationship practically fell asleep on them.

Neither one was affected by alcohol in the exact same way which had led to many strange situations before such as when Feliks tried to pick up the lanterns by flirting with them, and Natalya grumbled about that between random bursts of laughter.

Toris only closed his eyes tighter and relaxed further against Feliks's arm that was beside him.

Tomorrow morning, they'd regret their individual decisions, but for now, they all were at least a little on the happy side as they made one another laugh nearly constantly.


End file.
